The function of a missile launcher is twofold. It should provide support for the missile before launch and at the first portion of the launch run. Support could be provided by support means. It should also clear away said support means in a controlled way so that they do not collide or otherwise interfere adversely with the missile during the continued launching run.
Such a launcher is known from GB 871024, which is considered to be the closest prior art. The document discloses a missile launcher supporting a missile by a first support at a front end, and by a second support at an aft end. The first support are arranged to swing clear of the aft portion of the missile during the initial period of its launching run. The missile is provided with a guide rail and a trip member to cooperate with a roll on the first support during the initial period of launching, in that the striking of the trip member against the roll when the missile is passing causes the support to swing clear of the missile.
A problem arises when the missile to be used is unable to carry projecting parts. There will be none or insufficient striking of the support and no mechanical energy will be transferred that can cause the support to swing away.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the missile launcher of GB 871024 such that missiles do not have to carry projecting parts other than those necessary to control flight.